Fascinating
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: He was an absolutely fascinating boy, and I wanted to be the one that figured him out. Lavender/Blaise. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm just having fun with her characters.  
Response to the Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge on HPFC.**

**

* * *

**_"Our whole life is solving puzzles."  
-Erno Rubik

* * *

_

I first noticed him in the library. I must have been blind to not notice him until now. It's also occurred to me that I've never been in this part of the library before, so that's probably _why._

"_Seven years. Seven _years _I've been here and I've never even been in this part of the library,"_ I thought, somewhat in awe over the fact that this place still has so many secrets to reveal. I subconsciously made a note that I should do some exploring around the castle and see what I find.

Then I remembered how I discovered this probably _'not-so-secret'_ part of the library. I was hiding. I felt ashamed. When does a Gryffindor _run_ away? I shook away the thoughts of being a disgrace to my house and continued walking deeper into this undiscovered (at least for me) place.

That was when I saw him. He was sitting in an old armchair reading a book, but I couldn't make out the title since it was so old and worn. The fact that he was one of _them_ should have raised several red flags. But I remembered never seeing him taunt us, or boast about how superior he was. Not that many Slytherins boasted or strutted about anymore. Most of them left Malfoy to that, but since his absence, Pansy took over for strutting about. Oh, they would torture us, but I've noticed that most of them are hesitant to crucio the daylights out of a random student. Well, at least the ones that don't strut about.

I continued to stare at him, surprised that he hasn't noticed me yet, considering I haven't mastered my skill at stealth yet.

I used to care about gossiping, clothes, make-up, and boys, but war can change you. Lately the only thing I care about is _surviving_ the day. I gazed at the Italian boy, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. He was so mysterious; it was like he was begging someone to figure out the puzzle that makes up Blaise Zabini. He was an absolutely fascinating boy, and I wanted to be the one that figured him out.

I blinked, realizing what I had just thought. He still didn't notice me, so I quickly walked as quietly as I could out of the library and I hoped that I wouldn't get caught by the Carrows.

Maybe if we survive this war, then I'd try and decode the mystery surrounding him.

-x-

I slowly sipped the champagne as I gazed at the couples dancing.

"_Most of them are Weasleys," _I mused as I noticed the vast majority of the dancers were red-heads. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed most of my former class mates and members of the Order. Two years after the war ended, we were all asked to attend a ball hosted by the Ministry. I felt out of place here, because most of my friends are already married, or are in a serious relationship.

I thought back to the two years that have gone by. There was a lot of rebuilding, loved ones to bury, and a lot of thinking that took place. I thought that I had moved on with my life, but there was something holding my back.

And he was walking right towards me.

"Hello Blaise," I said politely as I took another sip of my champagne.

"Hello Lavender," he said. We remained silent, and I was itching for him to start this conversation, since he was the one that came here.

"I saw you, you know," he said to me, sounding absolutely mysterious.

I turned to look at him, baffled. "Excuse me?"

"I saw you, that one day in the library," he explained.

"Oh," I said, looking down at my half-filled glass.

"Yeah, I noticed the way you looked at me. It was like you were fascinated with me or something," he said.

I blushed. "I just didn't expect to see you there," I said honestly.

We remained silent. I looked at him. "Enjoying the party?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I've been to worse," he said.

I snorted. "What could be worse than _this?_" I asked him, knowing that he probably would prefer to swim in the Black Lake than be here.

"Having Pansy Parkinson cling to you for a whole night," he involuntarily shuddered.

"Ouch," I grimaced.

"Are you having fun?" Blaise asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm having a _ball,_" I said sarcastically. "I feel out of place because all my friends are practically drooling over their significant other. And the fact that I'm single…" I trailed off.

"It just makes it even worse," Blaise finished the sentence.

"Yeah," I said smiling meekly.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell that he was debating to do something.

"Go to dinner with me," he said bluntly.

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"Well, it's obvious that we really don't want to be here, so come to dinner with me. It's not like anyone's going to notice that were gone anyways," Blaise clarified for me.

I smiled at him, the answer automatically coming to me.

"I'd love to," I said as I flashed him a brilliant smile.

As we walked out of the ballroom, I couldn't help but grin triumphantly.

I would finally get to figure out the enigma otherwise known as Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Feedback is appreciated. :)**


End file.
